


What Our Souls Are Made Of

by rosexwald



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Touching, Undressing, Wuthering Heights References, eventually it will get explicit i promise i'm working on it, i am referencing classic literature in my fics, sweet loving, yes i am this obnoxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: After they prevented the apocalypse Crowley struggles with his feelings. He wishes to bury and internalize them, but is unexpectedly confronted by Aziraphale.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after a longer break from writing (or rather a massive writer's block). It's a big deal for me to come back so I hope you like this...  
It will have only two chapters probably, but I hope to deliver quality content.

❃❃❃

_ "...He’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same.” _

"What a fucking nonsense." Crowley winced, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. For a moment it seemed that he will laugh at the overly dramatic line that he had just read. Humans could be so pretentious it was actually amusing. And yet, instead of laughing, the demon scowled and threw the book across the room. 

The pages fluttered before the copy of 'Wuthering Heights' collided with the wall, and dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud. 

"Bollocks!" Crowley shouted at the now motionless book. A mocking silence answered him, which only pissed him off more. Groaning loudly, he threw his head against the back of the armchair. Staring up at the ceiling he sank deeper in his seat, long legs crossed almost nonchalantly. 

Silence. So annoying. It was ringing in his ears and piercing his brain. Silence made him overthink, and he hated that. Usually he would deal with this with loudly blasting music or a chatter of a crowd surrounding him. Or screeching of damned souls for that matter. But tonight he wasn't in a mood for any of that. He had no energy either. He was… sulking. 

The stupid book was a gift he once received from Aziraphale. The angel was ridiculously fond of human books. Crowley promised him he will read that one, since Aziraphale seemed to really praise it. But in all honesty, he couldn't have picked the less appropriate moment. 

"What do they even know, these humans…" Crowley mumbled quietly to himself, his yellow eyes gazing wistfully at the abandoned book. "Their lives are so fleeting… they know one another for a brief moment and already call it love. They vow to spend entire lives together, and yet… their lives are nothing but a blink of an eye. What kind of a challenge even is that?! To love someone for a second… a minute…" 

He stopped there, feeling bothered by an aching in his gut. He bit down onto his lower lip, trying to distract himself from what clearly was a tightening pain in his chest. He hated that. Where did it come from, and why wasn't it going away?

Something like that should have _ never _happened to him.

"I would like to see these humans try and go on like that for centuries…" Crowley hissed angrily. "Then maybe one of them would manage to write something decent. Because what I have read so far…? Zero out of ten, would not recommend." He chuckled bitterly, hand curling into a fist and pressing against the arm of his chair. 

Long silence followed again. 

Even though Crowley tried to chase these thoughts away, grossed out by the way they made his chest ache and tingle, they still made their way to his mind. He couldn't be rid of them anymore. 

"But on the other hand, what do I know? We aren't even friends, right? He said… he doesn't even like me." The demon muttered, his voice melancholic. 

"And after all these years… after I rescued him from guillotine and then let him stuff me with those awful crepes. After I burnt my feet walking into a church after him, and even troubled myself with making sure his precious books survive this whole mess… to say he doesn't even _ like _me?! I thought angels were supposed to be merciful, and not cruel." Crowley kept babbling to himself, now up from the armchair and pacing the room. 

He walked over to the book he threw away earlier, and picked it up. Some pages got crumpled, so the demon carefully straightened them out, and closed the book. Slender hand ran over the cover almost affectionately.

"Then again… he is not like other angels. That's the point." 

So many things happened since then, but despite his wishful thinking and best effort, Crowley could not forget this. It gnawed a hole in his chest and settled there to torment him. This… _ this feeling _. 

He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration, hoping he could pluck the head out of his torso and toss it away, make it forget. 

At first, it wasn’t even personal. When he told Aziraphale about the Antichrist, and the angel didn’t want to agree to interfere… well, perhaps it was just because he was an annoying goodie-two-shoes. He had always been like this, needed more _ tempting and convincing _ to go around the rules. He did agree eventually, right? But then, Crowley went all the way, and straight up suggested they ditch the whole ordeal and run away. _ Together _.

And Aziraphale said no. Twice. 

He acted as if that was the most absurd, most ridiculous idea. 

That would even break a heart of a saint. Not to mention a fallen one.

Since then, they certainly have been through a lot. For a moment there, Crowley thought he has lost Aziraphale forever. He rode through hell and back, sacrificing his car. They saved the world too. Quite a good score.

And yet, despite things seemingly going back to normal, Crowley could clearly feel that something has changed. And for good. He vocalized his feelings for the very first time in his centuries long existence, and got rejected. Again - _ twice _. He couldn't get over it no matter how hard he tried. And oh, he tried. He drank, he sulked, he insulted books! But he didn't feel any better. 

Putting his glasses back on, Crowley tossed 'Wuthering Heights' away onto a shelf in a corner. He wasn't going to read this nonsense any longer, it was only depressing him more. 

Just as he contemplated opening a fresh bottle of booze, the doorbell distracted him. He wasn't expecting anyone and definitely was not in the mood for anyone spoiling his evening of alcohol and self-pity. Groaning, he tried to ignore it, but then the bell rang again, a firm and persistent sound. S h i t. Will he ever catch a break?

He walked across the hall slowly, bare feet patting softly against wooden floor. Silently, Crowley hoped that whoever it was will give up and go away. He stopped on his way to water his plants, prolonging the time in which the uninvited guest had to wait outside, but the doorbell kept ringing. Sighing in defeat, Crowley finally dragged himself over to the door and opened it. 

"Aziraphale. What a… surprise." 

The angel stood there, perfectly sweet and pure and radiant, as he usually was. Something stung inside Crowley’s chest, and he almost winced in annoyance. 

“Good evening, Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale greeted him, taking a half step forward as if expecting to be invited inside, but the demon stood in the doorway and did not move an inch. “Are… are you not going to let me in?” the angel asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah, no, listen…” Crowley hummed, clearly having trouble with articulating his thoughts. He still tried to fight this stinging pain that gnawed at his chest. “...I’m kinda busy so… can you come over another time? Or even better - just call me instead?” 

To say that Aziraphale was confused was an understatement. For centuries, whenever they would cross paths, Crowley has never refused his company. Even sought it, to be frank. But Aziraphale could sense that Crowley was acting oddly ever since they came back from Tadfield, and this situation was only confirming his observation. 

“What… what are you so busy with…?” the angel questioned, peeking over Crowley’s shoulder to see inside the apartment. He was alone, and it didn’t seem like he was doing anything in particular…

“‘Been watering my plants. It’s a complicated process, I have a lot of plants.” Crowley replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He could already tell that Aziraphale was not going to buy this. It was such an obvious excuse. So after a longer moment of awkward silence, Crowley stepped aside and with a tilt of his head invited Aziraphale to come inside. “Fine.” he grunted.

The angel walked in, fidgeting slightly as Crowley shut the door behind him rather loudly. A small, nervous smile crept onto his face as he tried to act casual in the tense atmosphere between them. “Um… how about we have some tea?” Aziraphale blurted out eventually, if only to break the uncomfortable silence. 

Crowley raised a brow. “I don’t have tea. I can offer you brandy.” he replied coldly.

“Brandy sounds good.” Aziraphale agreed, once again attempting to smile, but Crowley already turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen.

While waiting, the angel invited himself further into the apartment, looking around curiously. He wasn’t a guest here often, as they mostly spent time together either in restaurants or in his bookshop. He was interested in Crowley’s private space. The place was furnished a little… _ extravagantly _for his liking, but he definitely couldn’t say that it was tasteless. He walked around admiring various peculiar decorations, and indeed a large number of potted plants. 

Much to Crowley’s discontent, Aziraphale spotted the book as well. As the demon came back carrying two glasses of brandy, the angelic being turned to face him, holding ‘Wuthering Heights’ in his hands, and looking excited. “You’ve been reading the book I gave you! And you said you didn’t like books!” he pointed out excitedly. “How do you like it? Isn’t it just lovely? I’ve always been particularly moved by how-”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley interrupted the angel’s blabbering. “Why are you here, seriously? You never come here.” 

The angel got silent, looking away sheepishly. This time he found it really difficult to find any words. Crowley impatiently set the glasses on the table, and leaned against it expectantly. Aziraphale felt that his presence alone irritates the demon. And that was exactly why he came here.

“Well… you’ve been acting strange. Ever since… we came back from Tadfield.” the angel mumbled. “We barely see each other, you’re avoiding me…”

“Nonsense.” Crowley interrupted again. “We had dinner at Ritz, remember? It was like… just… maybe a couple days ago. Honestly, don’t be so clingy.” he shrugged. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale almost stomped his foot as he huffed, voice firm. “That was _ weeks _ ago. Really, what’s going on? The world didn’t end, neither of us is in trouble with Head Offices anymore… isn’t that what we wanted all along? So… why are you acting so strangely? What’s wrong? I thought… I thought that all is well now."

Crowley pursued his lips almost angrily, trying to stop himself from speaking his mind. But he couldn't take this any longer. Everything inside him was boiling.

"And I thought that after six thousand years you _ at least _ consider us friends. But I was mistaken. And since you are not my friend, and you _ don't even like me _, I have no obligation to entertain you. Perhaps you should leave." 

The demon's words left Aziraphale speechless. He just stood there, staring at Crowley in pure disbelief. Mouth open slightly, chin trembling as he realized how his words have caused this… this pain. That was never his intention. 

"Crowley I… I'm so sorry." Aziraphale stuttered. "But please understand… it wasn't about you. It's not that I didn't want to leave with you, I just… I didn't want to leave at all. I didn't want to leave Earth." the angel tried to explain, taking a shy step towards Crowley. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said all those things. But you needed a solid portion of cold water to be poured at you! You wanted to just… just… let the Earth be devoured by fires of hell and angelic swords, just give up, go off and live on Alpha Centauri while everything here… dies." Aziraphale said, his voice fluctuating between irritation and soft sadness. 

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, pouting angrily. He _ hated _ to be called out like that. "Well yeah, because I don't give a rat's ass about anything here."

"Your car." The angel reminded.

"Ugh fine! Maybe I do care about _ some _things, but nothing is really worth having my ass handed to me by Gabriel. Or yours, for that matter. I was willing to give up on Earth for that, so sue me." Crowley retorted. 

"Well… I didn't want to go to Alpha Centauri. Because... it's here, on Earth, that I have been the happiest. All my best memories are here. Dancing, music, books, dining with you, seeing 'Hamlet' together, a-and Rome! We had fun in Rome, didn't we?" the angel reminded, "My point is… I didn't want to lose all of it. I wanted things to go back to normal, so that we can keep seeing each other and do all those things together, like we used to for those six thousand years. I know I might have used some harsh words, but they weren't true. They were just… a wake up call for you, if you will. But look, we made it! All is well now, and I really don't understand why you're still so upset about it..,"

"Newsflash, Angel! I have been in love with you the entire goddamn time!" 

After Crowley blurted out these words loudly, the silence that followed seemed heavier than normal. The demon was taken aback by what he had said, since it was not only the first time he has said it out loud, but also the very first time he even allowed himself to name the feeling inside him. Up until now he never admitted, even silently within himself, that he is able of feeling love. He pursed his lips as if trying to prevent any more words of that sort from escaping out into the open. His hands curled into trembling fists at his sides. 

Aziraphale just stared at Crowley with wide eyes and lips parted slightly. And that was even more frustrating, that he wasn't saying _anything_ back. But in all honesty, Aziraphale was left completely speechless. How could he even begin to comprehend this? Of course, they knew each other for so long, and the angel was aware that they are both extremely fond of each other but… well just recently Crowley lashed out on him for calling him ‘nice’. It seemed that the demon didn’t even want to be remotely associated with any positive feelings. Aziraphale wouldn’t dare to accuse Crowley of feeling so strongly about him, let alone naming this feeling out loud. 

He didn’t know how to handle this revelation that Crowley just yelled right into his face.

Crowley didn’t know how to handle it either. So, he decided on the easiest way - escaping. “Perhaps you should leave now.”


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Guys I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for so long for the continuation of this fic!  
But as you can see, this turns out to be way longer that I initially planned. I meant this to have just two chapters, but I am writing, and writing, and writing, and it's just getting so long! ;D  
Please enjoy chapter 2, and bookmark this, because this is not the end yet <3

❃❃❃

_ " _ _ Newsflash, Angel! I have been in love with you the entire goddamn time!" _

_ Aziraphale didn’t know how to handle this revelation that Crowley just yelled right into his face. _

_ Crowley didn’t know how to handle it either. So, he decided on the easiest way - escaping. “Perhaps you should leave now.” the demon said sternly. _

❃❃❃

Crowley's intention was to never speak about this again, and spend some time away from Aziraphale, and then in a year or two, or a hundred, perhaps they will both forget this conversation, and whatever he feels will die out quietly. Especially since Aziraphale was not saying anything still… 

The realization that the angel was not going to reciprocate made Crowley feel even worse.

“Please leave. I should never have said that.” he repeated, clearly on edge. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale tried to speak up, at last, but the demon cut him off.

“I wouldn’t care, frankly, if the world ended, as long as you would agree to run away with me. If all else perished, but you remained, I could still continue to exist as well. But without you, the whole universe would turn into a mighty stranger.” the demon admitted, not able to shut up now even if he wanted. The feelings that were inside him for a long time now, that he tried to bury deep down within his fallen soul, finally found their way out. And there was no stopping them now.

“You’re my best friend, and there was a moment when I thought I lost you. The entire world lost its meaning for me then. And to think that the last thing you have said to me was that you _ don’t even like me _… I haven’t felt such pain ever since I was banished from heaven.”

Aziraphale was stunned by all those confessions, such passionate and yet tender words spoken by the demon. Only now he realized that perhaps he truly crossed the line back then. His heart throbbed as he listened to Crowley unveil his feelings for the first time. He wished he could take it all back… to never say these things that hurt his demon so badly. 

And Crowley went on, seemingly unable to stop talking.

So Aziraphale took a step forward, closing the space between them, and cupped Crowley’s face in both hands. His touch was firm, grounding, and yet somehow soft at the same time. Crowley was silenced immediately, and tensed, staring at the angel from behind his glasses. 

“I am… so very sorry for the things I’ve said. I went too far. I wanted us to be able to live in this world _ together _. Of course I like you… I adore you… you’re… the very reason that I want to be here, stay here on Earth.” Aziraphale admitted. “It wouldn’t be the same without you…”

“Angel…” Crowley attempted to reply, but it was he who was cut off this time. 

Aziraphale tip-toed, pulling himself up, his nose brushing over Crowley’s for a couple seconds before their lips met. Crowley’s were warm, and tasted bittersweetly like brandy that he had drank before. Aziraphale’s were slightly trembling and soft, the kiss sending shivers through him. They both closed their eyes as the initial hesitation passed, and they melted fully into the kiss. Crowley’s hands curled slowly around the angel’s sides, wrapping around his waist to hold him closer. It felt so perfect, _ so pure _, so right, as if it was meant to happen from the beginning of time. 

Crowley wondered how he was even able to live without kissing those lips up until now. He felt as if he was going to burst into flames of hell on the spot. He never wanted to stop…

However, it was Aziraphale who broke the kiss first. He suddenly lowered himself back on his feet, and made a rather adorable little gasp when their lips parted. Crowley’s lips almost chased the angel’s own, not wanting this to end. But Aziraphale looked down somewhat nervously, or perhaps shyly, and instead of kissing his mouth again Crowley’s lips pecked the angel’s nose. It made them both chuckle quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Crowley… I should have asked first…” Aziraphale rushed to explain himself.

“What are you talking about, silly?”

“Well… the kiss… it was so sudden, impetuous… violating someone’s personal space like that is very rude and-”

Aziraphale had no chance to finish his sentence when Crowley closed his mouth by pressing their lips together again. The angel was taken aback at first, but he quickly gave in, his hands clutching to the front of Crowley’s shirt, pulling him in for more.

And this gesture made Crowley smile against his angel’s lips. He liked this feeling… feeling of being desired. 

_ Desire _ was one of Crowley’s favourite sins. It was one of the feelings that God would mark as forbidden. First he forbid his angels to feel it, not allowing their pure, celestial forms to be stained with such _ foul _ emotion. And then, he forbid humans to feel it as well, creating them oblivious to it. Thankfully, when Crowley fell, he got very familiar with this particular feeling, and was able to introduce Adam and Eve to it as well. First, he convinced them to _ desire _ the one forbidden fruit, and then… the rest is history. 

And so, Crowley was absolutely delighted when he discovered that Aziraphale desired him. It was so clear in the way he kissed him, in the way he held onto him… oh yes, Aziraphale was not like any other angel. He was better than them, not blind or oblivious to all the profane emotions. 

“Aziraphale…” this time it was the demon that broke the kiss, but their lips remained close, touching almost, brushing against each other ever so lightly as Crowley spoke. “...tell me how you feel? Tell me… everything that you’re feeling right now.”

Such curious request surprised the angel. He smiled nervously, but he could tell that Crowley was completely serious. So he cleared his throat and decided to answer as honestly as he could.

“I feel… warm. My face, my cheeks are burning. A-And… there is a tingling in my stomach. But it’s not unpleasant. It makes my hair stand on end. I feel… anticipation, excitement. Relief too. As if I’ve always wanted this, as if I waited for years and years, but I was never sure if this will ever happened. And it finally did. I feel… _love_. I love you. And I feel restless, because I can’t get enough of you.”

And so Crowley got more than he bargained for. This answer… these words coming out from between Aziraphale’s perfect, _ delicious _ lips were far more than the demon could have hoped for. His feelings were reciprocated, and from the sound of it, Aziraphale was harvesting this love within him for about as long as Crowley himself. 

He pressed another kiss to his angel’s lips, slow and tender. He waited until he could feel Aziraphale melt into it, before he pulled away with a cheeky smile. 

“I can’t get enough either.”

With a snap of the demon’s fingers, their surroundings changed suddenly. They were no longer in Crowley’s living room, but they actually moved only a little bit further into the apartment, to his bedroom. So making a miracle only to move them into another room within fifteen feet was unnecessary, and Crowley clearly just wanted to make a show. He took off his glasses, and tossed them away, revealing his yellow eyes now glowing excitedly. 

“What are you planning?” Aziraphale asked, raising his brows suspiciously. He knew this look on Crowley’s face. That was how Crowley looked when he was eager for mischief. 

“Oh I think you know… you’re just still too pure to admit it.” the demon replied in a soft purr. 

Aziraphale looked flustered now, not only because he _ did _ know what Crowley was planning, but also because he was called out like that. 

“You think I’m a prude?” he asked matter-of-factly.

“Well yes, because you are an angel.” Crowley replied. His hands slowly moved up to Azirapahle’s collar, and he started slowly undoing his bowtie. “I, on the other hand, as a demon, had all the opportunities to explore pleasures of this earthly flesh that is my vessel. Don’t worry, Aziraphale, you’re in good hands.” the demon snickered, pulling the bowtie off, and tossing it away.

Aziraphale looked more uneasy now.

“So… you seem to be very experienced.” 

Crowley realized now that perhaps his bragging was unnecessary. He looked his angel in the eyes, face serious. They knew each other long enough to know when it’s time to drop the act and put jokes aside.

“I have some experience, yes. But… and I know it will sound cheesy, but trust me when I say, I already know that nothing I have done before can possibly compare to what you and me have. This…” Crowley paused, gesturing with his hand between them, “...this is something more. I have been very frustrated because I wanted you since the beginning of time, but I also knew I wouldn’t want anything to happen if you didn’t feel the same. I would never let a closeness between us to be something meaningless…”

Aziraphale blinked, stunned by how sincere the demon sounded. His heart skipped a beat. He has never been in love before Crowley, nor ever again after. It was all so new to him, to have someone so genuinely careful with his feelings. He thought that he knows what love is, but God’s love was much, _much_ different. It was love of creation, love of putting a sparkle of life on earth and watching it grow, develop. And it was wonderful, but…

But the love their shared with Crowley was more. It was selfish, bittersweet, and sloppy, and it was not at all a bad thing. A real love could never be perfect. 

“I... “ the angel began shyly, “...I have also always wanted to share this special moment with you. And so… I have never shared it with anyone else…” the mumbled, looking up at Crowley to see if he knew what he meant by that.

“Ah…” the demon hummed as the meaning of Aziraphale’s words got to him. “Well don’t worry about that. I know what I’m doing. These… physical bodies can be a little awkward sometimes, so let me take the lead here. I promise, everything will be alright.” Crowley said, taking Aziraphale’s hand in his own, and bringing it up to his lips. 

He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s fingers, his knuckles, the back of his palm, then his wrist. He could feel how the angel’s skin becomes warmer, adorable flush creeping up his face. His other hand returned to the collar of the angel’s shirt, and slowly undid the buttons.

The first one…

Then the other…

His lips quickly found the bit of skin that was exposed that way. Crowley kissed the little hollow spot at the base of Aziraphale’s throat, then proceeded up the angel’s neck. Aziraphale closed his eyes, taking in a slow breath. Instinctively, he tilted his head back to give Crowley better access. 

The demon’s lips wandered up along Aziraphale’s jaw, behind his ear, before suddenly curling around the earlobe and giving it a light, playful suck. He could feel how the angel shuddered in response, goosebumps blooming on his skin. 

Crowley’s dexterous fingers, on their way to unbuttoning the angel’s shirt, came upon an obstacle. He glanced down as noticed the silky waistcoat, yet another annoying layer of clothing separating him from Aziraphale’s physical form. Impatiently, the demon started tugging at it, attempting to get rid of it completely, which startled Aziraphale a little.

The angel took Crowley’s nervous hands in his own, his palms were warm and soft. “Dear, your temper is showing again. The waistcoat did you no harm.” he chuckled, slowly and methodically guiding Crowley’s hands down along the buttons, until they finally managed to strip the angel off the troublesome waistcoat.

“Oh it did. Great harm.” Crowley pouted, finally able to resume his efforts on the shirt. “It tried to cover your body from me, and I have been waiting far too many centuries…” 

It made Aziraphale chuckle, the way Crowley spoke and complained. It was kind of endearing. He was always especially fond of the demon’s little fussing and his grumpiness. But his smile faded a little when Crowley then pushed him gently towards the bed. Back of Aziraphale’s legs bumped against the edge of the bed, and before he knew it he was sitting down on the mattress, with a very eager demon climbing onto his lap and pulling his shirt off.

“Crowley… I must warn you… back when I was choosing my bodily form, there were much different… standards, so to speak. Or rather there was no judgemental humans around who could create a frankly very rude society which made me think that perhaps I shouldn’t-”

“Don’t be absurd!” the demon interrupted, looking as if he just got slapped across the face. “I know where you are going with this, and I am not going to let you speak such nonsense.” 

Crowley’s tone was so firm and confident that the angel immediately got silent, just gazing up at the other in anticipation. Crowley pushed the shirt down Azirapahe’s shoulders, and the angel pulled his hands out of the sleeves without a single word of protest. 

Crowley smiled, admiring his soon-to-be lover. The angel’s skin was smooth and pale, marble-like. Crowley’s cheeks warmed up as his yellow eyes hungrily took in the sight before him. “You’re God’s most beautiful creation.” he gasped eventually. His chest ached again, but in a very pleasant way this time. His heart made a little flip, then fluttered like a swarm of butterflies. “Can I touch you?” 

Aziraphale nodded slightly, still feeling a bit flustered. But Crowley’s words sounded so sincere, he could hardly resist. 

Crowley sat down on the bed next to the angel, cupping his cheek as he offered a reassuring kiss. He waited until he felt Aziraphale relax, when their lips smoothly moved together and his tongue tasted the inside of the angel’s mouth. It tasted like meringue. Then, he pushed the angel to lie down on the bed. His own clothes started feeling especially uncomfortable, restraining his movements. Without thinking much, Crowley shrugged off his own shirt, helping himself with some miracle to remove the annoying buttons first. Undressing Aziraphale bit by bit, oh-so-slowly, was definitely more fun, so he had no time to waste on his own clothes.

Finally, as they were skin to skin, Crowley felt heat settling in his lower belly. He pressed closer to his angel, kissing him deeper, and rolling over to be on top of him. Aziraphale reciprocated the kisses happily, loving their closeness. Million thoughts rushed through the angel’s head… why haven’t they done this earlier? Why is this a sin if it feels _ so good _? How come Crowley’s serpent-like tongue doesn’t feel weird at all?

Speaking of Crowley’s tongue, the demon regretfully pulled away from Aziraphale’s lips, and was now exploring the skin down along his neck. Aziraphale closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He has never been touched or kissed like this before… it was a new and exciting experience, even if a little overwhelming.

He felt the demon’s lips brush over his collarbone. Crowley patiently kissed every little bit of skin on his way. It was as if he wanted to memorize every inch of his angel’s body. Aziraphale’s hand rested over Crowley’s head, his fingers combing gently through his auburn hair. And Crowley took it as an encouragement, so he kept going, his kisses slowly travelling down along Aziraphale’s chest.

“It tickles.” the angel chuckled when Crowley’s hot breath ghosted over his nipple. “Feels nice though…” he admitted.

And Crowley was only just starting. His tongue flickered playfully over the sensitive, pink flesh. He was curious about his angel’s reaction. How will it feel for him to do such _ indecent _ things for the first time? And with a demon! But Aziraphale seemed to really be enjoying himself, even if he was a little bit flustered. 

Crowley looked up and saw the angel’s enamored face, he was biting his lower lip slightly, cheeks blushing. “How can you look so effortlessly lewd? That should be illegal~” the demon purred, catching one of the perky nipples in between his teeth lightly. It made Aziraphale let out a breathy sigh. Crowley wanted to tease him more, and see more of that lovely face. 

But he just didn’t have a heart to do it. It was making him so impatient! How could he tease when he just wanted to give it all to the angel right here and right now, fulfil his every whim and every wish? 

The demon’s hands caressed down Azirapahle’s body, feeling how soft and delicate it was. His kisses soon followed, and Crowley shifted to straddle the angel’s hips, leaning down to kiss over his round belly. He could feel that Aziraphale tensed just a little bit then, perhaps shy. But Crowley was having none of that. He adored the angel just the way he was, however well knew that words sometimes were not enough. So instead of saying it, Crowley decided to give his best effort into showing it.

“Let’s get you out of those pants, hm?” the demon suggested, sliding off the bed smoothly, and sinking to his knees on the floor.

Aziraphale, a bit startled, propped himself up on his elbows to better see what Crowley was doing. Little rolls of chub formed upon his sides, just above his hips. Crowley was now removing his shoes, and getting ready to pull off his trousers. Things were escalating really fast. The angel was both thrilled for it, as well as nervous. But he trusted Crowley… that’s why he has never done this with anyone else before. No one else was… good enough, patient enough, kind enough… no one else was Crowley. 

The angel shifted his hips up when Crowley carefully opened the buttons of his trousers. It seemed that the demon was savouring every moment of this. Unpacking him like a gift that he has dreamt of for ages. Crowley’s fingers hooked over the waist of Aziraphale’s trousers, and he pulled them down, together with his underwear. Past his hips, down his thighs, over his calves… and once they were gone, Crowley was left speechless. 

“Oh God…” the profanity unknowingly slipped out through Crowley’s lips. “...I am so in love with you.” 

He loved how beautiful Aziraphale’s earthly form was. It looked so soft and delicate, so curvy and delicious. The demon wanted to sink his teeth in those plump thighs, kiss them, lick them, taste all of it…

And he wasted no time. Shifting on his knees, breathing fast, Crowley slid his hands up along Aziraphale’s thighs, gently spreading his legs apart. Of course, for the angel this position was most lewd and embarrassing, but the look on Crowley’s face was worth this. 

The demon’s warm lips started peppering kisses all over the insides of Aziraphale’s thighs. Mouthing at the skin hungrily, Crowley nipped at it occasionally in between kisses, making the angel familiar with the feeling of his teeth grazing over his flesh. Eventually, he bit a little harder, and sucked over the spot, leaving a nice round hickey. Crowley smirked contently as he admired his handiwork, the reddened bruise over Aziraphale’s otherwise spotless, porcelain skin.

Little whimper escaped the angel’s mouth at that, and when Crowley looked up at him, he saw that Aziraphale’s cheeks were all flushed, and his eyes clouded. Aziraphale was aroused, clearly. That only made Crowley all the more eager to pleasure him. He licked his lips, and winked at the angel playfully. “And I am just starting~” he hummed teasingly.

One of his hands sneaked up Aziraphale’s thigh, and gently wrapped around his now semi-hard cock. Crowley had no real preference regarding human gender, and he didn’t much care for the form of their earthly vessels. But he had to admit that the body that Aziraphale assumed for himself was quite lovely. The angel’s member was nice and thick, of decent but not excessive length, with nice plump head and the softest little fluff of white hair at the base. Crowley couldn’t wait to feel him in all the right places.

He stroked the angel slowly, feeling him harden more within the hold of his hand. Leaning in, Crowley pressed his lips to the tip of Aziraphale’s cock, his hot breath ghosting against the sensitive skin. He then opened his mouth and wrapped it around the head, humming as he gave a light, experimental suckle. 

“A-ahhnn…” a moan came from Aziraphale’s lips, followed by a soft thud as the angel fell back against the pillows. His body shuddered, toes curling at this new feeling that should have been so sinful and shameful, but turned out to be wonderfully overwhelming. Like fireworks exploding in his head, like electric sparks dancing over his skin, buzzing, shimmering, making his heart swell and flutter. 

The inside of Crowley’s mouth was hot, his tongue frisky and curious as it flickered around the head, then slid over the underside of the angel’s cock as he took him in deeper. He swallowed around Aziraphale’s cock, slightly bobbing his head and humming contently at the taste. He felt Aziraphale’s fingers combing through his hair, trembling, gripping. The angel’s hips twitched impatiently, Crowley’s tongue teasing over the velvety skin of his shaft. His hands gently rubbed over Aziraphale’s thighs, the touch soothing. He could feel that those new sensations were a lot to take in, as the angel was shuddering at the lightest touch, moaning loudly, breathing unevenly.

It was divine. Even as he himself was an angel once, long ago, Crowley has never felt this close to heaven. 

“Please more…” Azirapahle whimpered, and it made chills run down Crowley’s spine. Oh yes, he was going to give him more… he was going to give him _everything_.

t.b.c...


End file.
